(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool that is able to function with reduced transmission of vibration and particularly to a hand tool, in which a vibration-damping sleeve is disposed between a hammering body and a handle of the tool to buffer the tool from vibrating.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hammering hand tool, such as a hammer, an axe, a shovel or the like, is mainly formed with a handle and a hammering body, in which the handle is inserted into a through hole of the hammering body. The hammering body may be provided in various forms depending on its function(s); for example, the hammering body may be in the form of a hammerhead, an axe-head, or a shovel-head. When used to hammer, the conventional hammering tool causes a counterforce which will make the hand tool vibrate. If the vibration applied by the hand tool is not reduced, a user can easily be numbed with the vibration transmitted to the handle and his or her hand can even be injured.
In order to improve the conventional hammering hand tool with respect to the vibration, a colloidal knob sleeve is generally put around a grasped portion of the handle of the hand tool to reduce the vibration caused by the hammering body and imparts a preferable non-slip effect. The knob sleeve of handle is also further improved in various ways; for example, an air chamber is formed in the sleeve to absorb the force of vibration and reduce the transmission of vibration. However, the counterforce caused by the hand tool when hammering is mostly transmitted to the knob sleeve and applied to the user's hand. Therefore, the effect of vibration absorption is still rather limited.
Consequently, in view of the technical defects described above, the applicant has through much experience and research developed the present invention, which can effectively eliminate the defects described above.